left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zoey
Page deleted the page got deleted, I fixed it and here's the culprit's IP Adress 24.166.123.14 Patzilla777 15:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Picture This picture is a picture of the old Zoey, not the model used in the finished game. takua108 02:14, 11 November 2008 (UTC) *Good point. I've now added the new pics to each article. --Psykwakz 05:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC) **Excellent! I've wanted to see side-by-sides for awhile now. takua108 07:26, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I know it's been awhile since anyone mentioned anything about a new Zoey picture but I noticed that we don't have one of her officially (the way we see her now, not the beta or on a server). I've spent the last couple days trying to get a great screenshot of Zoey and I think i finally got it!! :P I just have some editing to do and then I think it will be absolutely prefect!! lol I will upload it to her gallery page on her official article so everyone can see it or use it if they wanted to. I'm just saying this in case anyone wanted to know or express their opinion... 06abrahb 06:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so i just uploaded the new pic to the gallery section of the article... as you can see, i did do some editing and fixes to get rid of the HUD and now it looks pretty good. And just so you know, this picture also makes a great desktop background picture on your computer for all you Zoey fans out there... :P Enjoy! 06abrahb 16:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Zoey's Speech She doesn't talk much during, but she does talk about how close she is. "Almost thereeeee.....Almost thereeeee" Phew, that was close. (By deadly) "Zombies aren't supposed to be fast, why are they fast? I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know? (Giggles Nervously) They're... not ALLOWED to be so fast" :Heh, that was funny. Sometimes, on the elevator, she'll say something like, "Game over man, game over!" (which I believe to be a reference to Aliens...not unlikely due to her horror movie marathon) in response to Bill saying they just keep coming. After she says that, he's like, "What was that?" Then she and Louis laugh. I wonder if they're just, you know, trying to release stress by saying silly things? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 15:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I've heard her say, "Do you think everything will just ... go back to normal?" or something to a similar effect while on the elevator. She's also famously quoted as saying, during the Terminal level in Dead Air, "Oh no! The zombies killed God!" after encountering graffiti with the phrase, "GOD IS DEAD" on the wall. -User:ZombieRevolution ::I laughed so hard when I heard that. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] :: I think the funniest thing she said was "Wait, that makes me the last woman on earth...shit."--Dragonking 16:33, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::: It's It's because she fears this. :::: "This is not going well..." xD Zikkun 07:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Just some of my favorite quotes to add here. (And their corresponding sound-files in the steamapps. notoneofus_01 "If it's not one of us...kill it." WorldAirport0314 "Oh no! Not short term parking!" WorldAirport0403 "Oh no! The zombies killed God!" I loled so hard when she said "Oh no! The zombies killed God!"--Dfskelleton 05:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I can't stop laughing when she's like "Sweet! Free Copy Paper! This apocalypse was totally worth it!" Model Zoey wasn't modeled after Alésia Glidewell. The only female the game credits thank for lending her likeness to Left 4 Dead is Sonja Kinski. A quick Google Image search of both women easily confirms which one Zoey is modeled after, as seen here: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v493/ddrguy/forums/valvegirls.jpg -ddrguy Looks like Alesia Glidewell was the model for the old version of the Left 4 Dead models, as this page may show: http://www.alesiaglidewell.com/oncamera.php -- 14:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Hey you're right, only I wish she looked more like Sonja, so that Zoey would look hotter.--Dragonking 16:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Who here agrees that she's actually kind of hot?Animalx28 22:09, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Kind of? Where are you at? I still like Alyx more, though. Sorry, Zoey. :Also, this doesn't really strike me as being...appropriate. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:14, 30 May 2009 (UTC) THANK you, Stigma! I knew this discussion would crop up on the discussion boards... I came over here with the specific intentions of brutally and ruthlessly murdering said discussion. But it looks like you got there before I did. --Irish Shamrock1 04:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) nobody has done it yet but can we plz NOT post any pictures of a certain mod of zoey im sure me and alot of others would like to keep this site from becoming a porn site Totemtrouser 04:39, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to upload the picture of Zoey's humongous vagina just to spite you. :P Darkman 4 04:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hosnestly, I seriously agree with Totemtrouser. This wiki doesn't support third party content. Also, despite this being an M-rated game, I think we should approach this wiki with some professionalism. TheCreaturenator16 21:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::well i dont think we should shun third party elements cuz i have seen some mods and they are AMAZING but we shouldnt post porn 07:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouser 07:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok this really makes me crazy, even today people say that Chell and Zoey was based on the same person, which is totally wrong, since Alesia was never used to make Zoey's face, she just made her earlies voices.. so I hope someone fixes that information... Here is a quote from Jeep Barnett, a Valve employee which is also a facepunch user and posted this in 2011: http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1096419&p=30494782&viewfull=1#post30494782 "One other myth that popped up in this thread is that Zoey's face is also based on Alesia too. This is false. It's a common misconception because Alesia is credited as doing some of the voice work for Zoey (mostly the screams). The majority of Zoey's voice is a different actress." http://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1096419&p=30495026&viewfull=1#post30495026 "The original Zoey was based on concept art, not a real person. The redo was not based on Alesia. The only connection she has is doing some of the voice acting before being mostly replaced by Jen." Spdbox (talk) 02:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Louis Has anyone noticed the kind of flirty relationship she has with Louis? They seem to be closer than the others. For example: *'"'''Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns.'"' Note that a hospital gown makes someone practically naked from behind. Kinky Zoey. ;) Or Zoey was simply making a joke about the half-naked zombies running around with Louis. *'"Anything for you, Louis!"' This appears to be the only appraisal with a name in it, and is the nicest '"you're welcome"' saying from her. I don't see how this is flirting. =/ *'"Well, you're an optimist Louis, I'll give you that."' I think she appreciates his generally upbeat manner. Really? Any compliment is considered flirting now? Oh boy! In that case, break out the wine, 4 some. *'"Zoey! My plans! MY PLANS!!"' He has a plan, eh? Go Louis! Someone's reaching. *'"I knew you wouldn't leave me."' I have only ever heard her say this to Louis when he helps her up. I've heard her say it to every character in the game. Nice try. <---- She actually only says this to Louis. Nightmirage 04:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *'"You are beautiful, sexy and charming! Thank you!"' She says this to him after he has healed her or helped her up. I have heard her say '"You are a charming beautiful man!"' to the others but she has never referred to anyone besides Louis as '"Sexy". She also says both those comments to both Louis and the other survivors. Selective hearing maybe? The three points below may show a playful humor that they share and that they enjoy affectionately 'poking fun' at each other. Or at least, Zoey enjoys 'poking fun' at him. :*Louis -'"'You guys ready to bounce?"' Zoey -'"Yeah, yeah I'm ready to bounce! (Giggles)."' :*'"Louis, your row isn't boarding yet."' During the last level of Dead Air. :*When Zoey yells '"Game over, man! Game over!"' Bill is confused. Both Zoey and Louis laugh at this together. Francis remains quiet. Zoey has just as many run on jokes with Francis as she does with Louis. Or possibly, even more. Zoey -"Hey Francis, we're passing gas!" (Giggles) Francis - "Haha Nice." This is simplistic humor coming from Zoey, that is depicted and shown toward ALL characters. Stop singling out quotes in order to contort the truth. *Probably a coincidence, but it is Zoey that rushes in (remarkably quickly) to save Louis from the Hunter during the opening cinematic. She uses much more bullets in quick succession than necessary. I guess this also means that Zoey also loves Francis too huh? You know, because she risked her life shooting off the zombies when he tried to get on the ladder, and even shot the Tank while it chased him up each story. Gosh, it's funny retorting to your attempt to make Zoey look like she has some intimacy with Louis. *I have heard Louis scream '"Zoey!"' when she is grabbed by a smoker. He also screams '"Bill!"' when he gets caught. He rarely says anything for Francis, though. Alternatively, Zoey will scream '"Louis!"' or '"Francis!"' when they get caught, but rarely for Bill. Minor point. Irrelevant. *I am uncertain about the PC version, but this is true on the Xbox360 version: :When Zoey is low on health - (Below 30) i.e. After being incapacitated - pressing the left analogue stick in when facing a near survivor with a health pack, she will request it. This is true for all survivors. On the 360, she has only one line for each. These are her requests to Francis, Bill and Louis respectively. ::'"Francis, if you aren’t gonna use that first aid kit, can I have it?"' ::'"Bill, if you aren’t gonna use that first aid kit, can I have it?"' ::'"Louis, if you aren’t gonna use that first aid kit, can I have it, please?"' :Note that these are generic, with different names simply added. Excepting Louis, where, at the end of the sentence, she adds "please?". Reaching again. EDIT: Many have expressed their doubts about this point. I can only prove it on the 360 version. Proof: Start an offline co-op on expert on No Mercy level 1 with two human players, or at least, two controllers. Kill the two bots. Have the second player - Francis, Louis or Bill - to incapacitate the first player - Zoey. Player two revives Zoey and picks up a health pack. Wait for Zoey to comment on her pain and then click in the left analogue stick while facing player 2. She will say her line depending on who player two is. Change player 2's character to another to hear the other ones. You'll see that she only says "please?" for Louis. *While playing around with the bots as Zoey, I discovered that she mentions Louis even if he's dead. Both Louis and Francis were dead, Bill was incapacitated and Zoey was inside the ending safe-room. She quickly stated: :"C'mon Louis, we can't leave Bill behind!" Louis' body was slumped up in a corner, dead. She still talked to him. A glitch? Pah-lease. *Zoey is beside Louis in every poster. Coincidence? Let's see.. :Zoey has a 1/2 chance of being on the inside and 1/2 of being on the outside :If she is inside, then the chance of Louis being placed next to her is 2/3. :If outside the chance of Louis being next to her is 1/3 :Therefore the chance of Louis being next to Zoey in any given poster is (1/3 x 1/2) + (2/3 x 1/2) = 3/6 = 1/2 :The chance of Louis being next to Zoey in all four posters is 1/2 x 1/2 x 1/2 x 1/2 = 1/16 :16 to 1 that she wouldn't be next to him in at least ONE poster. But she is beside him in each. Coincidence? Possibly, but the odds are certainly against it. EDIT: I just want to add that with the "Survival Mode" DLC comes the "Last Stand" map. And guess who's beside Zoey in that? Yep, you guessed it, Louis again. That makes it a 1/32 chance that she'd be beside him every time. And she is. Now the odds are definitely against it. EDIT: Ladies and gentlemen, the picture of the new DLC. Have you seen it? You'll never guess who is beside Zoey in that picture. That's right, people. It's Zoey. That brings it down to a 1/64 chance they'd be together in each poster. The chances of it being a coincidence are certainly fading. Well I have stated my case. I am not saying they are together. I am merely stating the evidence that they might be. Secretly, maybe? Who knows, I want you good people of the wiki to help me solve the mystery. Honestly I think there is too much evidence to ignore, but that's just me. :) --Five Dog 23:26, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol, math. But that's exactly my point on Talk:The Survivors! Things like that make the projected relationships between the Survivors so obvious. I feel we would definitely be able to write about their relationships, all of theirs, and back it up with evidence from the game. :Oh, and by the way, they ''do say "behind you!" to other Survivors. "Watch out!", "Watch your back!", "Behind you!" -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 14:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I thought I was wrong about that. Hence the COMPLETELY WRONG thing. And I can help out with the "relationships" thing if we ever go through with it. :) --Five Dog 16:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, this is ALL the evidence. While it might suggest a possible relationship between Louis and Zoey, it might also be possible that Zoey likes the brothers and is just being extra flirtatious with Louis, and he's responding in kind. I think this is leftover dialogue from a possible storyline the developers were going to use and they didn't want to go back and re-record all the voices when they changed it. --MadDawg2552 14:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :No, they originally intended for Zoey to be together with Francis. So I think there may be something going on between her and Louis. Maybe nothing special,but they're quite close. --Five Dog 15:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Heh, heh, heh. Found something, it proves nothing obviously. But it seems someone else has the idea of them together as well. -- 13:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, now THAT is a crap load of evidence... for l4d anyway (having NO STORY makes evidence hard to come by). I'm in, might as well make my own story anyway. EDIT: Hey, in the article we have it says that Zoey never says "Anything for you Louis" to Louis, but she has said it to Louis a couple of times on my playthrough (on the 360). And just that the line is there is a hint like everything else said in this discussion. She doesn't say "anything for you, Francis" now does she? (I sincerley hope she never says it for Bill...)--Imperialscouts 21:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) they aren't togeter in the loading screen 04:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC)totemtrouser 04:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :They are for the loading screen in the Game of the Year Edition. Imperialscouts 04:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I guess some people think, by isolating and wishy washing the page up with the dialogue between Louis and Zoey, that somehow it's considered evidence, yet ironically it's nothing put a compilation of glitches, and trivial quotes exagerated to the point of laughter. How silly. Just because it isn't your cup of tea doesn't mean you need to go through the entire talk section and add your two cents. Plus I really don't see how "ZOEY! MY PLANS!" is reaching. Clearly Louis had plans with her (teeheehee)...=O. Anyways, if you don't like it, that's great for you. You don't need to get so up in arms about it. Nightmirage 04:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say he's just upset because he doesn't like the pairing. The character's lines seem to go out of their way to make flirting apparent between Louis and Zoey, and you're right, it's not his cup of tea. Most of these lines aren't reaching at all - it's (as strange as this may sound) obvious in a rather subtle, non-distracting manner that she's flirting with Louis. Ironically, some of this guy's retorts reach further than your examples. --Jakkhali 21:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for Actual Article Ok, so this Zoey article is boring. Zoey's outfit never changes , and her hair is a mess she needs a makeover and a better outfit or actually many of them. She should have a little black dress with pumps and then well you know... It has a slight intro, official description (not something that should be used), quotes (longer than her description) and trivia. What the article should have is a slight intro (what it already has), a description from us, most popular quotes, and a chart of how she is related or reacts to each character in the story. This article needs to be fixed up. Personally, I think having EVERY SINGLE quote is pointless and distracting of the article itself. I suggest we make a vote of some sort here to what should be the final quotes here. Also, right now I am writing up relationship differences for her. The thing is, can we be definite? No. But this is a wiki. Things can always change, and sometimes we have to go with what is given to us. Louis and Zoey have a decent relationship together. Even though it is does directly show this relationship, it hints at it. Which is why it should be made for good here. And I don't plan on doing this for just Zoey, but all the survivors. I like input too. Also, I have not been officially put in charge of this article, but I do believe that things should get started around here, and people should be brought to with opportunities. This is an opportunity. Darthscyrone 23:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I think it's fine as it is. I mean, it gives Zoey's official description from a neutral point of view, no personal descriptions needed in my opinion. The quotes? We can't help the fact that they're pointless or distracting, that's what Zoey says in-game. And a relationships chart... well, that might actually be a good idea if implemented on all the Survivors pages.DeathBlade182 23:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) The relationship thing has happened, as you already know, but what the hell are you talking about with the outfit thing? Imperialscouts 22:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) : Relationship's conflict As some people may have noticed, there seems to be disagreements regarding the relationships section. What happens is someone usually deletes about half of what is said in Zoey's relationship with Louis and then adding in some thing about her relationship with Francis, phrased to make it sound like she likes Francis more than was previously written in the article. I am getting a little tired of this and it hasn't even been going on that long! I think the page is fine. What does anyone else think? This has also happened on Louis's relationship's section (which I wrote, incidentally), just with less frequency. Imperialscouts 02:10, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. The guy whos removing all the stuff should just leave it alone. --VaultGuru 02:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I think we can work it out but I like it the way I edit it.:D GoW&SWlover Nobody care about the way you like it! Its not your Wikia so don't go "I like it this way" all over it! --VaultGuru 02:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Whatever troll. This is a discusssion! GoW&SWlover And let's discuss. What do you want in the article GoW&SWlover? Imperialscouts 02:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I apologize VaultGuru, I am sorry. Well I would guess that you people have my edit alrt email so, if ya have it look at that. But if you don't i just-in a nutshell-don't think Louis and Zoey have a relationship at all. in a nutshell. GoW&SWlover Oops! My capitalization and spelling sucked in that last message. Apologys! GoW&SWlover And that's your opinion. My opinion is quite the opposite, just read that Louis thing in the dicussion at the top of this page! Also, you think Francis and Zoey have more of a relationship? Imperialscouts 02:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Correct, anyone else agree? GoW&SWlover Then what's your evidence? What quotes or happenings do you have to back that up? (cut suff doesn't count, it's cut.) Imperialscouts 02:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Very lodgical way to discuss,(not being sarcastic)But I guess I have none for now. I won't be coming back to the computer soon. It's getting dark where I am. So maybe you should leave it at Louis's side of the discussion. I'll be back discussing tomorrow people. :D GoW&SWlover I also apolgize for going all ape on you. I just assumed you where another vandal ruining facts for the fun of it. --VaultGuru 03:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) People always tell me I'm very logical, thanks. And I'm am tired too, see ya tomorrow! Imperialscouts 03:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I would expect that of me too VaultGuru, I'm kinda new to wikis.:P I guess I'll look for evidence tomorrow! Good night! Or morning, or whatever the time is where you are! GoW&SWlover Okay, this is all I could find some of it may not be relivant but here it is anyway: You know at the end of the intro video, it was Francis who saved Zoey. Zoey called his name. well, maybe just beacuse Francis was right in front of her. Francis's quotes "Zoey, darlin', you should heal up."-------"Oh God, not Zoey."-------[ If Zoey is incapacitated outside a safe room and no one is helping her ] We can not leave her out there!--------Zoey: "Francis?" concern "Are you okay?" Francis: "Yeah, must've hit my head during the crash. I'm okay now. I hate helicopters."--------[ When passing large fuel tanks ] Francis:"Hey Zoey, we're passing gas!" Zoey: "Heh, farting." Zoey's quotes [ When Francis dies ] "Oh God, Francis!"-------"Hey biker dude!"-------(Wailing) FRANCIS! NO!-------- Francis "Groovy"-------"Francis, whatever you do, don't take off your shoes."--------"Hey Francis, we're passing gas." GoW&SWlover But there's a boatload of 'evidence' up there to lean against me. Some of that too, I don't think is relivant. I guess I see why you people think more to Louis side. Not to mention Louis is BOTH of your favorite character. That could cloud your judjment. :P I just like Zoey. Maybe we should get more people to tell their opinion. Or we could ask the admins to call a vote. (But I guess it's more based on facts not opinoins. But I'd be willing.) Anyone agree? GoW&SWlover Yo. First of all, Francis is my personal fave, so this doesn't cloud my judgement. Most of your examples are just being friendly. Secondly, some of the Zoey ones are insults. Thirdly, Zoey has downright flirted with him. Fourthly, Zoey and Louis show far more concern (Very notably,"Zoey, no, my plans, my plans!" The intro video was, indeed because Francis was the closest. So, yeah, your "idea" is as stupid as can be, and I very much advise you swallow your words and leave the section as it is. StrongIntelligent Maybe the "I" in "StrongI" is for "idiot" (just stateing matter-of-factly) because Inteligent people don't bash others for TYRING! Imerial1scout said basically get evidence. I got what I could. Yes, I agree theres really NOTHING but there's better ways to state it, Strong Idiot. ;) Your's truly, GoW&SWlover And you own NOTHING for I am STILL HERE, typing away! God owns everything, you own nothing. GoW&SWlover :I'm an athiest, and if I owned nothing, I wouldn't have this computer now, would I? :Anyway, I'm saying that your evidence is not evidence, well, it is, it's evidence that Francis and Zoey talk to each other sometimes. Also, critics help the world. Let's take the example off L4D, shall we? Had play testers not said what parts of the game sucked, we'd be playing the current gen E.T, wouldn't we? In closing, I'm autistic and I can tell that these are just things people do as common courtesy rather than as parts of relationships. There's no reason to call me "Strong Idiot" when I have a homestar runner based name and I'm trying to help you learn some social skills. Awesomely, StrongIntelligent You're absolutly totally right- I totally agree- about the Francis and Zoey thing and Louis and all that, but you're not helping anything by saying my "idea is as stupid as can be". I probabally didn't have to call you "Strong Idiot" but you gave me that first impression ,so I did. Sorry. Also sorry to hear you're an athiest, and I wasn't talking PHYSICALLY own some thing. Your little computer will burn at the end of the earth. I'll probabally laughf at it. ;D But I don't want to see any PERSON burn. {:'( But anyway that dosen't matter. GoW&SWlover 21:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) }:~D MUA-HA-HA-HAaaaa...GoW&SWlover :Oh, that's nice, say I'm devilspawn because it's against my beliefs to say that a god exists. I respect your religions, I don't say their wrong, you don;t have to do the same. Thank you for the apology, I accept it. Nonetheless, you could come off a little less mean. P.S, I own a cat. There we go. I own myself. Again! Now, please, discontinue this argument and realise your own arguments are pretty damn invalid. StrongIntelligent What the hell happened when I went to school? First off, stop insulting each other. You've both thrown jabs. And the religion thing... GoW&SWlover, I made the same mistake. Just drop it, trust me, it’s better that way. Two things you should never talk about in these situations: God and politics. As for the evidence: Well, I agree that Francis seems to like Zoey, but Zoey doesn't seem to like Francis as much. She did yell out Francis in the intro and he did grab her hand but, as you said, he was closest. Louis also helps her up a little at the end (he doesn't do much but he tries.) AND in that same intro scene, Zoey saves Louis. I don't think she was closest in the beginning when he runs after the helicopter (correct me if I'm wrong) and it implies that she ran after him. I’m not gonna talk about what happens when any of the three die because Zoey expresses sadness at both of their death and both of them express sadness at hers. Same with the safe room incapacitation stuff. As for when she expresses that real concern when Francis hits his head, it’s because he said he loved something. I’d be concerned too. The gas thing… I don’t think means much. And if you think it does, look at all the random stuff she and Louis say that you might think doesn’t matter. Then, If you think about it, she’s the only one who seems to actually care about Louis, though that could just mean she is the only one that likes him, not that she feels anything for him. Well, I would say more, but there’s all that stuff at the top of the page too. Imperialscouts 22:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wow, Imperialscouts, you took the word right out of my mouth. For the wind Which part? You forgot your sig, by the way. Hey guys, look how far this page has gotten in two days! Imperialscouts 22:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) That was me GoW&SWlover. I was talking about all the mediator stuff. Sorry Strong I if I offended you. I didn't mean to call you a devilspawn. Yes, Imperialscout it is for those games. I am a Star Wars geek(which is kinda funny for a girl) and I LOVE GEARS! (also funny for a girl)and I'm good at it. Forgot my sig again-----:P GoW&SWlover Ah, don't worry, I forget it all the time. As for the geek thing, well, that's where my name came from. And I love Gears too. So anyway, what do you think? Do you want to change the page or are we gonna leave it? Imperialscouts 22:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Well there's no more discussing to do now , but of course I would still like to change it. Though it is more lodgical to leave it so, I say leave it. ;) GoW&SWlover Good. If this ever comes up again point someone here. Imperialscouts 22:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey, this is kinda pointless now, but just for completion's sake, I was right! In the Intro scene when Zoey saves Louis, she was the farthest away from him. Louis is standing right next to her for a while, then she throws the pipe bomb. The survivors take cover, it explodes, it shows Louis stumble and in the background Bill and Francis are closer to him than Zoey is. Then he runs after the Helicopter and gets pounced and Zoey saves him. She must have ran after him because she was there much sooner than everyone else. Sorry, kinda random but... Imperialscouts 03:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Listen everybody they don't have a relationship ok if people delete the relationship between zoey and louis who cares just let them delete it but if you dont let them there going to continue so i say just delete the relatioship between them both User:Italy0021] :None of this is cannon, you know. Sure, they don't have a definate relationship, but something is between them. Everyone else has a relationship section, and it belongs there. If you delete it, someone will undo it. Keep that in mind.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 07:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) LIke i said just let them so there can be no trouble besides who's idea was to put the relationships there User:italy0021 :Okay, uhh, GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION. LEARN HOW TO USE IT. Second, many people agreed that we should have the relationships section, so we put it up. They are well written, and shouldn't be changed. So just stop.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 07:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I SAY TO DELETE THE WHOLE SECTION OF IT OK FROM EVERY SURVIVOR THEN WE CAN ALL BE HAPPPY!!!!!!User:italy0021 :Except for the people who want the relationship section. That doesn't sound much like "eveybody", now does it? Unless you mean that YOU will be happy, which is probably true, but guess what? This wiki isn't here to bend to your every whim. If you can get the admins to agree, I'll play along. But uh... good luck with that. Imperialscouts 23:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I've been reading this conflict thing...and to be honest, it just sounds like a bunch of shippers arguing (okay, debating) on whoever Zoey likes more and/or what relationship is stronger. Honestly, the shippers (zoeyxlouis and the zoeyxfrancis) should stay out of the relationships section because I'm sure any sensible shipper will have SOME bias whether they realize it or not. Non-shippers...this section needs clean up from YOU. IchigoKitty 00:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :This is a bit dead. We're all resolved. Imperialscouts 01:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ironic that Zoey will now likely end up with Ellis if Valve continues the storyline. The Passing was the only campaign that had romance and both Ellis and Zoey seemed interested. Let's be honest. Neither Louis or Francis are attractive guys. Both were older and never had a chance with Zoey. Girls like good looking guys and Ellis is very attractive and is young like Zoey. They make a perfect match. I am less sure about Francis and Rochelle since Nick might also like her. Welldone1 20:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think Nick actually likes Rochelle. He's a playboy-he likes most women. And who says Louis isn't attractive (I mean for a video game character)? XD Nightmirage 02:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Most people. I mean Louis isn't the best looking guy. Butt ugly might be going too far, but I've heard girls call him that. Being bald doesn't help either. He almost never gets draw on DA unless it is to make fun of his pill addiction. But it's not fair to compare the L4D guys to Nick and Ellis of L4D2. Those two were created to attract girls to the game. Ellis is based on a male model and Nick a handsome actor. So nobody is shocked those two take up 99% of Left 4 Dead's fanart and fanfics while the L4D guys and Coach are ignored. Even Zoey got pushed aside. Anyway, everyone saw Ellis/Zoey coming from a mile away. The two best looking Survivors liking each other. I am sure they will be shown again as a couple since Valve has got the fangirls drawing them kissing or hild hands and going SQUEE! But I do think Nick likes Rochelle. And he might like her even more knowing that Francis likes her. A Nick/Ro/Francis love triangle would be interesting.Welldone1 02:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I found the whole romance to be a bit forced (but... I AM biased). And I've seen far worse romance in video games and just been like "Oh, okay". It's only because it's VALVe that I expect more. Just look at Alyx and Gordon! Or, in a sense, Alyx and the Player. Wait... that sounds kinda creepy. Imperialscouts 02:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) To Welldone1: I found a few flaws in your argument. "*(Quoting Welldone1) 1. Ellis is based on a male model and Nick a handsome actor... 2.'''But it's not fair to compare the L4D guys to Nick and Ellis of L4D2. Those two were created to attract girls to the game... 3. Most people. ''I mean Louis isn't the best looking guy. Butt ugly might be going too far, but I've heard girls call him that... ''" '''1: Uh, Louis has a face model too. Everyone in both games do. 2: '''How do you know those two were chosen to attract girls to the game? Nowhere did Valve ever relaease to the public that that was their intentions. '''3: That's debatable. I guess it depends who you talk to, but I highly doubt that over 50% of L4D players think that Louis is unattractive. [[User:PileOPapers|'~PileOPapers']] 03:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Relationships I don't think this section should exist as it currently is (if not at all) due to its warning at the beginning. I'm pretty sure that the Left 4 Dead Wiki is not a place to house fanon. takua108 04:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) It's not fanon. Imperialscouts 23:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's not fanon. It's not going anywhere saying "Oh my God, Zoey loves Francis and Louis has a fetish for Bill!". Instead, it's saying this is what the projected relationships are between the characters, based on canon lines and events. It's good where it is, and on Talk:The Survivors, it had already been agreed as an idea a while back. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 23:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :The characters have different and varying relationships with each other which are evident to anybody playing the game. While it is speculation, it's not fanon. Quoting character lines automatically makes it not fanon. --[[User:surlyanduncouth|''' surlyanduncouth ]] talk] [ ] 23:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Exactly. We don't want fanon, but this is stuff based on evidence we've got from the game. Besides, the pages need something to beef them up, there's more stuff about weapons than there is the main characters. Imperialscouts 05:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Imperialscouts, I have to agree with Takua. Though, character quotes are provided, the significance and meaning behind the quotes are debatable. And to only state one side of the coin based off of someone’s perception (Other than Valve) is considered Fanon. It also raises inconsistencies denoted in the fact that Valve removed intimacy (Having been too distracting.) from the game. People do not visit this site to read someone else’s perception, based on how other people recognize her motives for her quotes. It’s widely believed that Zoey is a very friendly and humorous character, and deals with the zombie outbreak in very awkward methods. In the end, who has the right to assertively place bias information off their own perception on a site based on enlightening players on the characters they play. Again, as I’ve stated once before, this is a fallacy. And obviously, I am not alone in this sentiment. Disparate people thrown randomly together in an ambiguous and highly stressful situation involving their person survival for an indeterminate period of time will do one of two things: bond or pursue defensive self-interests. A bonded group will possess a shared mental attitude that evokes a deep sense of c''omradeship'' that observers can easily misinterpret as being suggestive of everyday physical affection. Comradeship expressed in Australia and New Zealand as "mateship" is the certain knowledge that you are all in this together, no one outside the group will help you they might harm you and that, as comrades, your mates will stick with you regardless of the circumstances and that you will do the same for them. Speech behaviours associated with this phenomenon in high stress situations such as combat include intimate banter, wisecracks, and joking comments about one another's physical attributes. Since Valve has publicly nixed any romantic interest between Zoey and her male comrades sharing the same foxhole it is safe to presume that that any evidence suggestive of the contrary is simply the game designers seeking to communicate the powerful idea that The Survivors get along very well together and that bonded comradeship is at the very heart of the relationship. Necklace She wears a necklace/pendant in the beta version. is that worth noting? 13:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Character Age Does anyone know's Zoey's age? 00:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, it's a mystery. We don't have the information and I don't think it exists (yet). The article describes a guess for her age. If you ask me, I suspect she's older than 18, her voice sounds older than that. But that doesn't mean much. At all. Voices aren't usually the best guess... Imperialscouts 04:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::She has to be at least 18, because the ability for minors to die in video games is prohibited. IE, in Fallout 3, you can't kill kids, because they are minors. Zoey's exact age is unknown, but it is definately over 18, and I think it's somewhere under 26.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 05:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Zoey's bio says during college she spent her nights watching old horror films so she's at least of college attendance age, maybe even a graduate. Visually, she looks to me to be between 20 and 25. 80s 11:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) College Freshman. At least 18, max I'd say is 20. Personally, I'd say 19. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'''Jo the Marten]] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) In the article in notes, there's this line: :Zoey is the youngest survivor on the game as she is just 18. If you read the book in the disc you buy it says everything you need to know about each of the survivors. Can this be verified? I can't do it since I brought the game via steam. If not, we should probably delete it. Sera404 17:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You kill kids in Bioshock. ......................LOL. IM SORRY. i just had to say it. nvm me, im just trollin' y'all! XD DisMEMBAH 18:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you look at the computer files, it says TeenGirl for Zoey. Unless you want to count 18 and 19 as teens, she's younger than 18.MarioStrikerz Say something! 00:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) That would be good and all Mario but the fact is people under age 18 cannot die or be killed in video games it's illegal and the girls in Bioshock weren't human. I think just hman kids can't be killed. So obviously Zoe has to be older than 18 12:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC)Enriquevv75 :Please realise that in America, "teen", when it comes to females, can generally mean right up to 20 years old, especially in news articles. It's weird, but that's how it is. :3 Sera404 13:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Age 19 is the best fit imo. A solid 18 is too young, Compromise = 18 rising 19 depending on the start of the college year cross-tabbed to the month of the G Flu outbreak. (Trowzerkoff (talk) 18:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC)) : Zoey's surname? Im sure some of you have noticed in the Zoey section there have been some edits stating that Zoey's sername is winters. I deleted the winters part and it reapered in notes a day later. Is this true are another rumor? Cuter3000 17:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Heheh, oh dear. Someone's been reading my fanfiction~ ^-^ Yes, in my story, that's her name. But in-game canon-wise, she doesn't have a last name. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 17:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::THAT'S where it came from! I was wondering where they were getting "Winters" from. Dang it Five! *shakes fist* :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Seems you haven't been reading Five Dog's epic story have you Jo?Chubbyhug 01:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) A covenient practice in L4D fan fic is to assign surnames according to the character's voice actor. Zoey Taylor works nicely imo. (Trowzerkoff (talk) 18:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC)) Eye Color... Her eye color is not brown. It's Blue. I don't know how to change it Brown to Blue on the info box. They look pretty brown to me. And please sign your posts.Nightmirage 05:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty easy to confuse the eye color due to lightings, especially when the flashlight is directed at her eyes. Her eye color is actually green, at least according to the pak01_dir.vpk. I've done a lot of modding to know her eye color. To those who may have seen my ma chinimas, please take note that I changed her eyes to blue. LoneWolfHBS5 06:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Model viewer time! Model viewer gets rid of those pesky shadows and flashlights so you won't be thrown off. I'd say sea green or hunter green. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/Zoeyeyes.png shes doing a creepy face at me..., i dont like it at all. Please sign your posts...ANYWAYS,I can't tell the difference,at one angle,I see brown,at another I see greenish blue,and at another,I see blue.MarioStrikerz Say something! 15:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Getting killed in the passing Ive been trying to find out if zoey really did die in the beta version of the passing can someone show me a vid.Commander Maddox 21:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've never heard anything about that. Probably not. Imperialscouts 22:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think you'll be able to find a video,and where did you hear that?From one of the guessers who write on a topic with guesses and rumors?MarioStrikerz Say something! 15:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you see this big giant thing on me!?! Or at least next to them. It appears Zoey may be having 2 different Death Animations as seen in these Pictures: What do y'all make of this? Chris Thorpe 11:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I would've thought this be discussed a little more. I mean, it does show what may be implemented in the Future. Chris Thorpe 11:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Zoey's Dad In The Sacrifice: Part 2, it's revealed that her dad was immune and the mercy killing didn't have to happen. I'm getting this from the line (roughly quoted) "We found out that the immune gene is passed down on the father's side." That's what sends her into a flashback. Should this be on the page? :Zoey's father wasn't necessarily immune. It's possible, but not out-and-out confirmed. --Zhanael 04:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Just as a point of conversation, the Doctor does state that (on page 62) "All we know so far is the carrier gene runs on the father's side", so that is a big clue that Zoey's dad was immune, and the way the story is structured, I believe that is what the reader was supposed to assume. However, if what the doctor says is true, there is no way Zoey could have gotten her immunity from her dad only. If the gene can only be passed from the father, it has to be on the Y chromosome, which mean that such traits can only be passed from father to son. If the gene(s) reponsible for the trait are on any of the other chromosomes, either of Zoey's parents could have carried the gene(s) that made her immune. A more likely situation is that the gene is X-ressesive, meaning the gene is carried on the X chromosome and doesn't show its trait unless a female has a copy of the gene on both of her X chromosomes, or a male has the gene on his sole X chromosome (his Y chromosome doesn't have a comparable gene on it to counteract the "defective gene" on the X chromosome). In Zoey's case (and Rochelle's), she got a copy of the gene from both of her parents, making her immune. Zoey's mom only had one copy, and was thus a "carrier" of the gene (not the infection), but not immune herself. Zoey's father, therefore, also had the gene, but was immune. This could also explain why female survivors are rare. With X-ressessive traits, the frequency of a trait showing up in females is square of the frequency in males. Hypothetically, if the immunity trait shows up in 1 in 100 men, it would show up in 1 in 10,000 women. :So why would the doctor in the comic say what he did? Possibiliy he had an inaccurate data sample to draw conclusions from. Zoey may have been the very first female immune he has ever seen. :He could've been explaining how the carrier gene was passed in a more simple method for Zoey and Bill. I really don't think they would appreciate some log explanation when they're so high-strung.Whachamacallit 19:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Well Zoey's father was dying of blood loss and it could be one of the reasons the mercy killing happened. :Her father clearly states why he wanted Zoey to shoot him: He thought he was going to turn (whether he would have is not very likely). There's no mention about mercy killing because of loosing an eye.Whachamacallit 19:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures God dammit! I keep adding pictures from the game/ comics, so it's legit, but someone keeps deletin them. Who ever it is is really getting my goat! Stay Puft 20:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Stay Puft I once heard zoey say as the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors drive away, "did I ever tell you guys about the time my cousin ellis stole a stock car from a mall and ran over a bunch of zombies?" This was after Ellis spent the whole campaign saying how much he loves zoey and coach teasing him about it. 23:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Pre-beta Zoey sound files I was messing around in the Left 4 Dead files and went to the sound files for Zoey. I then found five sound files of Zoey being voiced by another actor; probably from early-mid 2007 or even before that. All of them are responses to using a radio. These are the five sounds: *radiousedboat01 ''("Alright guys, there's a boat on its way!") - ''Likely from Death Toll *radiousedchopper01 ''("Okay, the helicopter's coming!") ''- Certainly from No Mercy *radiousedgeneric01 ''("Okay, guys, help's on the way!") ''- Like its file name, it's generic, and probably used in all campaigns *radiousedgeneric02 ''("Help's coming, guys; we just need to last a little longer.") -''Same as the other *radiousedtruck01 ''("Okay, guys, I called for a truck!") ''- Unknown. Possibility of a scrapped campaign? I'd add it to the page myself, but it's locked. Srpski (talk) 23:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :The last one would be probably from Blood Harvest (APC called here military truck) :And what do you mean "another actor"? In beta Zoey sounded older than now, but AFAIK was still voiced by Jen Taylor - if I am wrong, feel free to correct me. Pangia (talk) 12:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :There's actually quite a large volume of unused sound files for all the L4D characters. It's a pity they were culled imo. Have a butcher's here: tcrf.net/Left_4_Dead (Trowzerkoff (talk) 18:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC)) : Zoey Knowing Something Secret? At the very end of The Passing campaign (when the l4d2 survivors drive off in the stock car), Louis says something about "How it was nice to see friendly faces, even if they were the last ones". (Don't quote me on that, my memory's fuzzy.) Zoey then replies to him, "Don't worry - they won't be." This is quite probably a little hint from Valve that there might eventually be a L4D3. After all, we all know how much Valve loves to tease us. However, there's another, albeit more far-fetched, possibility. See, this might also imply that Zoey somehow knows of other survivors. Not only that, but she apparently knows that they are headed this way, implying that she has some sort of contact with them. Like I said, far-fetched; however, I think this little tidbit at least deserves a bullet point in the "Notes" section. SmokerLover (talk) 01:00, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :She doesn't know, she believes that, hopes there is someone else out there. Think logically. Pangia, 11:57, May 8, 2014 (UTC) 5' 1"?? That seems a little short... Snabbhandlarn (talk) 17:48, October 25, 2015 (UTC)Snabbhandlarn Agreed, this August 2016 edit is wrong. She's taller - standing about 5 foot 5 inches or 5 foot 6 inches. It's easy to work out by scaling her image when holding an Uzi sub-machine gun as a datum. The Uzi has a standard overall-length (butt stock collapsed) of just under 18 inches. (Five-five is the average height for a contemporary American Caucasian female.)Trowzerkoff (talk) 19:40, August 14, 2016 (UTC)trowzerkoff Trivia Facts - Zoey has pierced ear lobes but wears no keeper studs. - Distinguishing feature - small mole on the back of her neck on the left side. It's astonishing what pops up in the scope of a hunting rifle :D 00:54, September 18, 2016 (UTC)trowzerkoff 00:54, September 18, 2016 (UTC)